


The Man Who Wasn't Obsessed

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Time, M/M, Piercings, discussion of past drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave discovers something about Spencer and needs to decide what to do next.  Spencer has already decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Wasn't Obsessed

They've been in the town of South Hero, Vermont, since yesterday.  Standing in the morgue,looking at the two most recent victims, the reason they were asked to come, Dave says, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I have a feeling that the Medical Examiner kind of pissed you off."

Spencer looks up at him and replies, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, it may be that I am an excellent profiler or it may have been that little snort you gave during his lecture.  Or it may have been that he was a pompous ass-hole.  So what exactly annoyed you?"

Spencer is quiet for a minute, squatting next to the table, looking closely at the first woman's hands, before he says, "These two women are ages 26 and 28.  We know that the prior victim was age 27.  The skeleton that was found before her was estimated to be in her mid-to-late 20s as well.  Yes, these two women do have body piercings, victim number one in her nipple and number two a pierced clitoral hood.  However, the previous victim did not have a piercing and we found no jewelry on or around the skeleton that was found, leaving us to conclude that she did not have a piercing. And yet the medical examiner is telling us that in his oh-so-learned opinion, the fact that the two latest victims both had piercings is proof that they were somehow involved in the BDSM scene and that's where we should concentrate.  Nevermind that a recent study found that one in three women ages 18 to 29  had some body piercing, not counting ear lobes.  And there is nothing to indicate a connection between body jewelry and practicing alternative sexuality."

Dave jumps in, "Okay, got it, take a breath.  He was jumping to conclusions and making assumptions about the victims.  And his assumptions were rather judgmental.  Now are we ready to leave?"

Spencer looks at the x-rays of the throats of the two girls, checking again how the hyoid bone is crushed in both.  "Yes, I think we have all we need here." 

They start to walk out, and Dave asks, "So is your knowledge of body piercing gathered from your usual method of eating reference materials?  Or is this some secret, personal knowledge?"

Spencer flicks his eyes at Dave and smiles a small smile.  "I have read a lot and in fact I do know a couple of people who have piercings."

Dave stops in the hallway and just looks at Spencer.  "You know a couple of people?  A couple as in more than one pierced individual?"

 "Well, in fact, two.  One would be the guy who did my piercing."

Dave can't help but stepping back and looking Spencer up and down.  And up and down again. 

“Um, you have a piercing?  Like through your skin, with a piece of jewelry that stays in? Not a clip on? You?  So what is it?"

Spencer smiles again and continues to walk down the hall to the exit.  Dave follows, whispering intently, "Nipple?  Belly button?  No, that's girly, right?  Is it south?  It's south, isn't it.  Oh my god, you have a pierced penis?"

As they get to the car, Spencer says "Guiche.  g-u-i-c-h-e.  Look it up."

Dave hands Spencer the car keys as he pulls out his phone.  "Against my better judgment, you drive.  I have research to do."

They're not 5 minutes away from the ME's office, when Dave plops his head back on the head rest and says. "Oh my God."

 

Back at the hotel room that night, Dave tells himself that he is not obsessed with the piercing or with Spencer.  Sure, he's noticed before that Spencer is not unattractive.  Especially lately with his new haircut and his clothes that fit better and actually look a tiny bit stylish.  Dave isn't concerned that he's thinking about another man this way.  Pretty man or pretty woman, Dave completely believes in equal opportunities. 

So if he spent a couple (or a few) hours online in his room looking at pictures of body piercings and maybe looking at a couple of porn websites with pierced young men and maybe he whacked off once or twice, these things do not mean he's obsessed.  Maybe thinking about Spencer while whacking off is a little on the verge, but no, he's not obsessed.

The next morning at the station, he realizes that he can't help thinking about Spencer and looking at Spencer and thinking about that damn piercing.  Is it a ring?  Is it a barbell?  Was that Aaron saying "Earth to Dave.  You there?"  Yeah, it was and Morgan snickers and Spencer just smiles and looks back down at the desk at the reports he's been working on.  Sure, Dave isn't obsessed at all. Tired from a lack of sleep and all the whacking off, but not obsessed.

Fortunately, they catch the unsub before he kills the latest girl he abducted.  Sitting on the plane on their way home, Dave relaxes for the first time in days.  The team has been working for nine days straight and Aaron got them a three-day weekend.  So tomorrow is Friday and Dave has already sent a text to his publisher that they can meet in the morning to discuss if he's going to write a new book or update one of his earlier ones.  Since the first book was published, three killers had their trials and one was executed.  The team has interviewed two others in jail and one has since died.  There's plenty of material he can work with and actually, now that he's back to actively working cases, when the cases are done, he'd prefer to leave them that way.

After his meeting, maybe a round of golf, keep active, don't spend the day thinking about Spencer or watching more porn.  Nice fall day, be outside with little round balls and his long shaft and ... yeah, that'll work well.

His phone pings and the text message is from Spencer, "I'll let you see it, but first, you'll need to buy me a drink." 

What a cheeky little bastard!  Without thinking Dave sends back, "What'll I get for dinner?"

Instantly the message that can wreck his weekend. "Dave. You need to decide what it is you want."

When they get back to the airfield, Dave keeps his head down and doesn't make eye contact with anyone.

Dave has his meeting with his publisher and they agree to a plan to update the first book.  This includes a schedule for when Dave will have chapters drafted and a planned publication date. Which Dave will try to meet, but of course work comes first.

He skips golf, and spends part of the day running errands and cleaning his house. Okay, running errands and stalking his house-keeper while she's cleaning his house until she says, "Mr. Rossi.  Leave.  Now.  Because no jury would convict me." 

It's early evening when he finally decides it's time to do something.  He calls Spencer, who answers after the first ring. 

"Dave!  I'm so glad you called."  Dave can hear Spencer's smile over the phone.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were serious about having a drink or not.  But since it's Friday night, I thought I'd take a chance."

There's a moment of silence on the phone and then Spencer says quietly, "Dave.  I like you.  I know that at the beginning I might have acted a little like one of your fans, but I really do like you.  And now that I know you might be interested...I'd really like to spend some more time with you."

Dave is stunned into silence, something that doesn't often happen.  Spencer is being honest and open and expressing his feelings.  And Dave's instincts say RUN!

Before he knows what he's doing, he replies, "I'm happy to hear that, Spencer.  So where do you want to go to dinner?"

Spencer replies, "I can be at your house in about 40 minutes." 

When Spencer arrives, Dave leads him into the living room and pours him a glass of wine.  They sit awkwardly for a couple of minute and then Spencer leans forward and says, "I've been thinking about this for months."  He moves his hand to Dave's neck, and pulls them together for a soft, slow kiss. 

They continue to go slowly, exploring each other's mouths, rubbing each other's necks and slowly moving together until their arms are wrapped around each other and Spencer is making small sounds in his throat.  Dave pulls back and looks into Spencer's eyes.  He decides to go for broke and asks, "So is there anything you want to show me?"

Spencer smiles and says, "Yeah, there may be one or two things I'd like to show you."

In Dave's bedroom, they keep kissing and touching while undressing each other.  They end up in bed with Dave in his black, silk boxers and Spencer in his black boxer briefs.  Dave never understood boxer briefs before, but he's decided he's a convert. 

They continue slow kisses and Dave stops and admires Spencer's body.  Hidden under his shirts and vests and jackets, he has more muscles than you'd think.  His biceps are very nicely developed and his chest is well defined. 

Spencer notices Dave looking and says, "When I was on crutches, I ended up getting some actual muscles.  That and from the PT afterwards."

Dave kisses Spencer's chest and gives a gentle bite to his nipple.  "You're so handsome, I've been thinking about you inappropriately."

Spencer raises an eyebrow and says, "Gee, I hadn't noticed, Dave.  But I'm not handsome, maybe attractive.  You, you're handsome." He's slipped Dave's boxers down and takes his cock, stroking until Dave is completely hard in his hand.

Spencer raises his hips and starts to take off his briefs, raising the elastic over his hardened cock.  His cock looks just right with his body, longer than Dave expected, and not too slender.  Dave reaches over to help, running his hand down Spencer's legs, enjoying Spencer's shiver. 

Dave runs his hand up and down Spencer's shaft and cups his balls. Spencer's cock is already leaking and Dave brushes his fingers over the tip.

"Dave, I think you want to take a closer look, right?  Please?"

Dave moves between Spencer's legs and moves them further apart so he can get the perfect view.  The ring behind Spencer's balls is steel and a little bigger than Dave expected.  There's a little ball on the ring and from Dave's studies, he knows that's where the ring is connected. 

The piercing is everything Dave hoped for and he can't get over how perfect it looks and how perfect Spencer looks and how amazing it is to have Spencer in his bed.

Dave runs his tongue up Spencer's shaft, circling the head and licking off the pre-come.  Spencer moans and arches his back and Dave rubs his thigh with one hand and gently moves the piercing with the other, moving it back and forth and tugging very, very gently.  He looks up at Spencer's face and by the way his eyes are fluttering and his heavy breathing, Dave thinks he's doing it right.

When he takes Spencer deep in his mouth, Spencer moans, "Close, Dave, can't wait, so close, waited so long."

Dave shuts his eyes so he can concentrates his efforts, thinking only of the salty cock in his mouth, the smell in his nose, the soft moaning in his ear and the hand that is now rubbing his hair.  He knows when Spencer is ready when his breathing changes and the grip in his hair gets just short of painful.

Dave moves up to hold Spencer through his initial shaking, petting his shoulder while murmuring little nonsense things into his hair, like beautiful and special and want you.

Spencer finally stretches into Dave's arms and then pulls Dave on top of him. He reaches between them and helps get Dave's cock between his thighs. Spencer moves his hips up and Dave joins him in thrusting, while kissing Spencer's neck and shoulders and swollen lips.  After just a couple of minutes Dave lets go with an orgasm that leaves him breathless.

When he comes back to reality, Spencer is smiling smugly, rubbing Dave's damp chest hair.  Dave smiles back and says, "Wow.  So you know that half the team thinks that you're still a virgin?"

Spencer rolls his eyes and sighs.  "That's Morgan and who, JJ?  I'm 30 years old, if I were still a virgin, that would be pretty weird."

"May I ask why that piercing?  If it's not too personal."

"David, I think we're beyond 'too personal' as of about 10 minutes ago.  Umm... well after I got shot, I couldn't take any good drugs, the strongest I had was ibuprofen.  And it didn't do a lot and I was having a lot of problems with... cravings.  For a while, I was either at physical therapy or at an NA meeting.  Waiting for a meeting I hung out at a coffee shop and started talking with a guy who owns a tattoo and piercing place just down the block.  He's got friends who quit drugs and noticed that some days I was a little less together than other days.  Jack said a couple of his friends got a piercing to give them something else to think about.  So I figured it couldn't hurt and he was right.  When I wasn't able to think about anything other than drugs, I just .... well scooched around in my chair until I could sort of feel the piercing and it helped.  It didn't hurt exactly, it was just something that I could be aware of.  Too weird?"

Dave takes a second to think of what Spencer has just said.  Spencer was shot the same time that Aaron had been attacked by Foyet and everyone really concentrated on Aaron and his needs. True he very nearly died and clearly needed more attention, but really Spencer was overlooked by his friends and left on his own. 

Dave pulls Spencer in for another slow kiss.  "It's not weird, it sounds very smart.  And that it's sexy is good, too.  And for the record, I think you're very sexy and very brave."

"Brave?"  For the first time, Spencer looks truly uncomfortable and won't meet Dave's eyes.

"Yes.  You had to work your own way through that by yourself.  And you got through it and you also have very sexy biceps."

Spencer smiles and curls into Dave's side, with a leg possessively on top, and his head resting on Dave's chest.  "So, Dave.  Did you decide what you want?"

Dave kisses Spencer's hair one more time and shuts his eyes.  "Well, assuming that Aaron doesn't kill me first, I want to do this every night for about the next 40 years."

"That sounds like a good idea.  You know, I was thinking you'd look good with a tattoo.  Night, Dave."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from Kink Meme 5 from Nov 2011. I'm moving things from LJ.


End file.
